


Homestuck Shipping World Cup Fills 2013

by ParadoxProphet



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Homestuck Shipping World Cup, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 20:55:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadoxProphet/pseuds/ParadoxProphet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of fils made in bonus rounds of the Homestuck Shipping World Cup.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sore Throat

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for torture and possible physical abuse.

He treated it all like a game. A sick twisted game. She couldn't tell if he was being serious about it anymore, or even if he ever was. But she knew that she could never let her guard down, he could be hiding anywhere. If she ever let up for even a second, her fate was sealed.

She knew he had a number of weapons at his disposal, it was perfect for his moods. He would call for her when he wanted to have fun. Not that she always found it to be so. She never knew just what he had planned this time. It could be anything from a bit of bondage, to a few cuts on her arms. That was just his nature though, unpredictable and sporadic.

It felt wrong to keep giving him this pleasure, but the truth was that she secretly wanted to have the chance to deal a bit of bruising to him as well. She could enjoy it just as much as he did, she just had to keep it hidden or else the game would end. He wouldn't find it interesting anymore. Although she was getting tired of having to hide the scars under her clothes. She only did it to keep the humans from freaking out though, she didn't want them to get the wrong idea.

She came to him, having been called for. He tied up her hands, probably to keep her from getting too rough. It seemed like today was just bondage, until he pulled out the sickle. She knew that he wasn't going to kill her, that would end the game for good. It was just going to be used to leave a mark, maybe draw a little blood if he felt like it. Nothing too serious of course.

She noticed something was off about his voice today. It sounded a little hoarse. She had no idea what he was doing to damage his voice like that, but she got a bit of enjoyment from hearing it. At the same time though, it made the experience a bit dull. There was less excitement hearing him have to keep his voice down like that. Still, she tried to tolerate it as much as she could.

Before long, the ropes were undone, her hands free. Her arms had some scratchs, but nothing too serious. He told her she could leave, but she wasn't quite ready to get out just yet. She wanted to have a little fun of her own.

"You Know, I Have A Perfect Cure For A Sore Throat." she taunted.

He looked over at her, surprised that she would mention something like that. "and that would be?"

She walked over to him, a grin on her face, and took out her lipstick. She marked his neck with a black and jade line, and stroked it with her finger.

"Cut It."


	2. Stay With Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for depression.
> 
> How do I write Dirk

He thought this was going to be a normal chat with Roxy, the same as they had every night when they went on webcam. He came to enjoy their nightly chats, it was the closest the both of them could get to having human contact and he loved hearing her voice. It was the only human voice he could hear that was real in the world. He started up the webcam and got a hold of Roxy, only to find her sitting in the dark crying. "Roxy? What's wrong? Are you okay?" he asked with worry.

"Oh Dirk, I can't take it anymore." Roxy said in between sobs, tears streaming down her face. "I've spent all this time alone without anyone, and it's just too much to handle anymore!"

"But Roxy, you live in that colony remember? And what about your cat, you have him to keep you company right?" Dirk asked, trying to help her.

"It isn't the same though!" Roxy yelled. "Those colonists can't even talk like we do, and sure I have Frigglish, but he's still just a cat in the end! I need human contact, a handshake, a poke, a hug, I don't care! But you're too far away from me, and Jane and Jake live 400-something years in the damn past! I'm just tired of being here all by myself." She let her head fall to the desk as she sobbed in her arms.

Dirk sighed. He really did want to help her, but he wasn't sure how. He had the same problem. Sometimes he just wished hed had someone who could just come up to him and give him some form of contact. It could be a kick or something and he wouldn't care. It was still better than nothing.

The truth was that he was just as alone as she was.

"Hey Roxy?" he said.

Roxy looked back at the screen, staying silent so that Dirk could speak.

"If we ever meet each other in person, I'm going to give you the biggest hug ever. You got it?"

Roxy tried to smile as she wiped the tears from her face. "Yeah, I got it." she said. "Thanks, Dirk."

"Anything for you, Roxy."

"...Can you stay on for a while? I just want to hear your voice to help me calm down." Roxy said.

"No problem. I'll stay here all night if you want."


	3. One of a Kind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning for incest

Dave remembered what it had been like before the game. The two of them would talk about how they would meet each other, how they would spend their time, where they would go together. It all seemed so far away now. That was when she was his Rose. His beautiful, one-of-a kind Rose. It had only taken one game, one day, to change all of that.

Now the trolls were in the picture. Rose soon became someone else's. He didn't blame her, they were techinically siblings so being with him might've weirded her out, but he still felt a pit in his chest. Even when he found someone for him, the pit was still there. Reminding him of what could've happened.

They still hung out with each other though. He enjoyed those moments, because it felt like nothing had changed for either of them. It was if there hadn't been any SBURB at all. They were able to talk to each other and act like they used to when they were still kids. He tricked himself into thinking that she was still his Rose in a way. He knew it was only a lie to make him feel better, but he didn't care. He was just happy he could still be with her like this.

But that wouldn't last long either.

Soon she began drinking. The calm, collected Rose became goofy and aloof. She had become what she had always feared, her mother. It confused him why she kept doing this. No one was pleased with her doing this. Not even Kanaya was happy with it. But she continued anyway. Sobriety became a rare sight with her. Their moments together lost their charm. It just wasn't the same anymore. She didn't act like she used to.

She wasn't his Rose anymore, in any way he could think of.

They met with each other less and less. Until they just stopped having their meetings altogether. Their last meeting had been a dissapointment. He wanted to see something left of his Rose, anything left at all. He didn't care what it was, so long as it was her.

Instead, she gave him a pen with purple ink. He took it and walked away.

He just sat in his block, looking at the pen. He couldn't even bring himself to use it. He just placed it on a desk and left it there. It was a reminder that everything about her was gone.

His beautiful, one-of-a kind Rose had wilted, there was nothing left to salvage, and the pit was too large to bare.


	4. Rediculous

You didn't know what you were expecting when you decided to visit her hive. But then again, you didn't expect someone of her status to invite you, a noble with the b100est of blood, in the first place. It was just so...strange...for her to do such a thing. You were surprised to find her in the state you did. Mostly because you nearly fell into a hole in the process.

She had been digging apparently, or "excavating" as she liked to call it. She was sitting in the hole, staring intently at something. At least you assumed that was what she was doing, you couldn't see her form very well with her large hair hiding her from view. She didn't appear to notice you had arrived, so you decided to speak up.

"Um, Aradia?"

Her head perked up at the mention of her name. She turned around and looked up at you, a big smile on her face. You were able to notice her simple clothes were covered in dirt, as well as the rest of her body. On top of her head was a strange hat that lacked horn holes. She happily waved to you. "Hell0! Y0u must be Equius!" she says.

"Yes, I am." you reply. "Pardon me, but what are you doing down at the bottom of that large hole?"

"0h! I didn't think I had made it this deep. I was just trying t0 pass s0me time while I waited f0r y0u t0 c0me, and I guess I l0st track 0f time." she answers. She looks embaressed. "I hate t0 ask this, but d0 y0u think y0u c0uld help me up?"

You begin to sweat. You worry about what might happen if you try to pull her out of the hole. You might break one of her delicate limbs. "I, er, do not know how I would be able to assist you in this manner." you say.

"0h d0n't w0rry, it's easy! I'll just thr0w up the end 0f my whip, and y0u'll pull 0n it to help me back up. Y0u can manage that, right?" she asks.

"Oh, why of course." you answer. Though in truth you are unsure if that will work. You might snap the whip if you are not careful enough. Then again, there is no one else for miles and she might be stuck for days unless you do something. She takes out the whip and throws the end to you. Slowly, you begin to pull it up as gently as you can manage. She begins coming up at a steady pace, no problems. But after a while, you feel the whip slip out of your hands. Your hands are covered in sweat. In a panic, you pull harder without realizing it. It's only when her body collides with yours that you notice what had happened.

"Oh my, forgive me Aradia, I did not mean to pull so hard like that. Are you alright?" you ask with worry.

She just laughs as she picks up the hat and looks at you. "Nepeta wasn't kidding, y0u reallt are str0ng." she says. She looks even dirtier than before, and her hair is a mess. "I'm 0kay th0ugh. Thanks f0r getting me 0ut 0f there." She makes a silly looking smile, and you can't help but smile back. It doesn't matter if she looks rediculous, you're flushed for her anyway because she's a little odd. It's what makes her fun.

"That is good to hear."


	5. Slavery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning for sexual assult and verbal abuse.

"You're nothing you knoww."

It was the same thing everyday.

"Wworthless scum that shouldn't even exist."

He would come to him and talk him down as if he were an idiot.

"You should'vve been culled swweeps ago."

Reminded him of the things he already knew.

"You're lucky to evven havve me consider keeping you alivve."

Stirring up the hatred and anger inside of you.

"Lucky that I decided to spare that girl of yours. Wwhat wwas her name again? Oh, hardly matters to me. She's just a blind girl wwho can't do nothin wwithout your help. And noww she doesn't havve that to keep her safe."

You act on instinct and try to lunge at him, but the chain around your neck just barely keeps you away from him. "DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT HER THAT WAY! EVER! IT'S ME THAT YOU WANT, AND YOU HAVE ME." He grins, that was the reaction he had been hoping for.

"Tsk, tsk. Such a temper you havve."

Now he's mocking you.

"Come noww, Karkat, you should knoww better than to attempt such a thing wwhile locked up like this. I thought you wwere more intelligent than that."

"SHUT UP. I'M PLENTY INTELLIGENT AND YOU KNOW THAT YOU SICKO."

"Oh please. I'vve seen more intelligence in the crotch line of harem wwhores."

Comparing you to the lowest of the low. He means buisness.

"You're nothin but a simple fool wwho thought he could hide away from the truth. But here you are, in my personal chambers. That certainly says a lot, doesn't it?"

You don't even bother to reply.

"Speechless, are we? That's no wway to behave towwards your owwner noww is it?"

"YOU DON'T OWN ME."

"Oh but on the contrary, I do. Face it, Vvantas, wwithout me you wwould be dead by noww. And your little Terezi friend too."

You hate to admit it, but he's right.

"...I'M NOTHING WITHOUT YOU."

"That's more like it."

He moves in towards you, and you can't do anything to stop him. You wish you could wring his neck with that stupid scarf of his, but you can never be dominant. It's always him. You can never resist his advances either. It's inevitable.

He takes off his own shirt, getting ready for the "fun". He removes your shirt and strokes your chest slowly, enjoying every moment of it. He then places both of his hands and pushes you back against the wall so you can't resist. His face moves closer to yours, a devious smile creeping on his face. You didn't expect him to start kissing you. This wasn't like any kiss you and Terezi had shared though. This meant something else entirely. Part of you wanted to break away from the kiss, you didn't enjoy being forced into something. But for some reason, you also enjoyed it. As if you wanted more.

He stops and backs away slightly. You feel confused. Sure you hate this guy, but you couldn't possibly hate him that much could you?

"Oh come noww, don't make that face, I can tell you enjoyed it."

You spit in his face, satisfaction flowing through you. He isn't amused and wipes it off.

"Just as I thought, driven by nothin but anger and rage. An idiot wwithout a doubt. Perhaps someday wwhen you learn your place, I can unchain you so wwe can havve some real fun. But until that day, all I can alloww is for you to feel my touch against your skin."

He rises from the floor and heads for the doorway.

"I havve other buisness to take care of. Good night, my wworthless little slavve."

You know he won't leave until you say it.

"GOOD NIGHT, MASTER."

Once he's gone, you scream into your hands.


	6. Attachment To Slaves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning for sexual content and implied sexual assult/non-con

You can't believe it's come to this. Being traded off just for some lousy weapons. You admit you were not overly fond of your master, but he had a soft spot for you despite the fact that you were just a slave. It creeped you out at times, but life wasn't too horrible considering the situation you were in. Others who were prisoners of war from the conquest of Nubia like yourself ended up in much worse positions than you did. But now he's trading you to some unknown member of the upper class for goods and weapons. Not that he even needs them since he's strong enough to take out a whole army on his own. Regardless, you have no say in the matter and the exchange is done. You are now in the service of an upper class woman.

"Now do not think that just because you are a slave means I will not treat you like a person." she explains as you walk through the market place. "I believe in using kindness and respect towards servants, even if it seems unorthodox." You don't respond. You're not willing to believe her words just yet. The mere idea of a master being fair towards their slaves seems farfetched. She seems to notice your disbelief. "I know it sounds like I am lying, but I speak the truth. I do not even enjoy the idea of having slaves. I barely have that many. There is only you and one other. You shall see once we leave."

Before long, her buisness in the market place is finished and you return to her home. Upon entry you are greeted by a young man, most likely the other slave she spoke of. "Welcome home, Lady Feferi." he says. "And who is this?"

"Her name is Aradia." The woman called Feferi answers for you. "I acquired her in a trade while at the marketplace today. I would like you to make her feel comfortable, Sollux. She does not seem to believe what I say. But perhaps you can reach her." Yeah right.

"Very well." Sollux says. "Please follow me." You don't have much of a choice, so you follow him. He takes you to the servants quarters. The state they are in surprises you. Although it isn't as fancy as the main hall, it is still spruced up with a few pieces of pottery and fabrics. There are a few beds here, each of them look much more comfy than your last bed was. "Take any bed you like." Sollux tells you.

"This seems a bit luxurious for servants quarters." you say.

"Lady Feferi wants us to be comfortable while in her service." Sollux says. "She is fair and kind."

"Yeah, next you will be telling me that she does not beat or harm us." you say sarcasticly. Your last master had left a number of bruises on you, although some of them were accidental.

"She does not." Sollux answers. You can't believe what he is saying. There is no possible way that she does not inflict harm to her slaves.

"I find that hard to believe." you reply.

"It is true though. Lady Feferi does not have many slaves, and the ones she does have she treats with respect. She becomes quite attached to us in fact. I would not be surprised if she has already taken a liking to you." Sollux says.

"Do you mean to tell me that she traded for me because she had gathered a liking to me?" you ask.

"I do not mean to imply that, though it is possible." Sollux answers.

"So you enjoy being in service to her then?" you ask.

"Why yes." Sollux says.

You don't speak for a while, the things he said still on your mind. "So what exactly do you mean when you say she becomes attached to us?" you finally speak up.

"Well, she treats us as if we were any normal person. After time, she becomes more, well, intimate for lack of a better word." Sollux answers.

You nearly freeze where you stand, realizing what he means by that. "So she has had sex with you?" you ask. "Consensual sex?" You had heard of scenarios where masters forced themselves on their servants, and wanted to be sure this was not one of those cases.

"Yes." Sollux answers, confused by your behavior.

"She will not try to do so with me, will she?" you ask. More than once your previous master had tried to force you into the act.

"Only if you are comfortable with it." Sollux says. "As I have said, she is fair towards us."

"I do not believe I shall ever be comfortable with it." you say, a hint of anger in your voice.

"Quite a shame then. You will miss out on an amazing time." Sollux says with a suggestive grin. You did not expect such behavior from him and feel your face go flushed. "I shall leave you for a while to get settled. She does not have any tasks for us today aside from making dinner, and considering the shock you seem to be in it would probably be best if you relaxed for the day. You are free to walk about the house, so do as you please. Dinner shall be in a few hours." he tells you as he begins to head out the doorway. "And do not bear such harsh feelings for Lady Feferi. Although I do not know what your previous master was like, I can assume that she is nothing like them."

You don't do much for the rest of the day.

\----------------

Time passes by, and you do manage to grow fond of your situation. Lady Feferi truly is kind and understanding. She does not give you many overwhelming tasks, and does what she can to keep you in good health. She gives you warm, fresh food, and never causes harm to you. Sometimes you think you are dreaming and that this is all a lie. But you are happy to wake up each morning in the servants quarters in the comfortable bed.

Some nights you notice Sollux does not come back with you to sleep. You do remember how he said that Lady Feferi will call him at night, so you just shrug it off and sleep alone. One day however, she decides to approach you.

"Aradia, I truly appreciate all that you do here." she begins. "It is a joy to see that you have warmed up since I acquired you all those months ago. There is something that I wish to ask of you if you do not mind. And you are free to decline if you do not feel comfortable."

"What is it, my lady?" you ask, even though you are quite sure of what she is about to ask.

"I am certain that you have noticed Sollux's absense in your quarters some nights, am I right?" she asks. You nod your head in reply. "Well, that is because I have called him to my chambers in order to be...intimate...I should say. I wish to ask you if you would like to join us tonight in my chambers. I have become very fond of you and wish to know you better on a more...personal level."

You remember what you had said the first day you had arrived here. That you would never be comfortable with the idea. But thinking about it now, you realize that your feelings for Lady Feferi are far more than that of a servant for their master. You have also become quite close with your fellow slave Sollux, and imagined more than once what it would be like with him. You do believe that you are willing to give this a try. "I accept your invitation, Lady Feferi. I will join you in your quarters tonight."

She smiles excitedly goes on her way, probably to tell Sollux. All you can think of is how much enjoyment you will have come sunset.


	7. Flappers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning for alchohol/drinking, possibly misogyny, and possibly drugs if you count smoking

The young man was filled with disdain as he walked the rainy streets of Chicago. This new "flapper" trend was making him sick to his stomach. Did women have no morals anymore? The short hair, the short skirts, and thier disregard for appropriate behavior, it was enough to make him mad. He couldn't even imagine a girl he knew taking up such a lifestyle.

He entered the bar, hoping to drown his anger in some whiskey. He had hoped to spend the night to himself, but by the time he reached his second or third glass he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see yet another flapper girl, a friendly smile on her face. "Is that you Eridan?" she asked. "Well this is just the bee's knees seeing you here!"

"Do I know you?" Eridan asked. There was something about the provocatively dressed girl that seemed familiar, but he couldn't place it.

The girl giggled. "You mean you really don't recognize me?" she asked. Eridan shook his head. "It's me, Feferi! Don't you remember?"

"F-F-Feferi?" Eridan said, shocked to see his old friend dressed in such a state. She had changed so much in the years since he had last seen her. Her lovely long hair had been chopped off in that bob style and her face had been covered in makeup. "What are you doing here?"

The young woman took a seat next to him, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it. "Well, the jazz lifestyle is the cat's meow and all, but I needed to relax for a bit, ya know?" she said. "But I never expected you to be the type to see a man about a dog. You've always been so old fashioned." She glanced at his glass as she took in the cigarette.

"Well sometimes even I feel like having a drink now and then." Eridan said. "Besides, I never expected you to be the type to take up such a lifestyle as you have."

"What do you mean?" Feferi asked.

"I mean, it's just a surprise is all!" Eridan said, trying to rescue himself from a potentially dangerous situation. "It's just hard to see you again after so long wearing something so short." He took a swig from his glass, asking for a refill.

"Well there's nothing wrong with what I'm wearing." Feferi said. "It's about time things changed anyway. All those long dresses are so tight and uncomfortable, you wouldn't even believe! But this is so comfortable, it really is! And not to mention my hair looks cuter short, don't you think so?"

"Oh, uh, yeah! It's totally cute!" Eridan said without thinking.

"Well if you think it's okay, than there shouldn't be a problem with it." Feferi said. "Say Eridan, how would you like to go to a jazz club tomorrow night with me? I want to catch up with you more."

"Uh...sure?" Eridan said unsurely. He began to feel the alcohol take effect.

"Well that's so Jake!" Feferi said. "I'll meet you at this address," She wrote down the name and location of the club on a napkin and handed it to Eridan. "It's a date then! I'll see you tomorrow night!" She left a kiss on his cheek and walked out the door.

Eridan still wasn't sure of what happened. But he did know that he was actually looking forward to his date with Feferi.


	8. First Convention

Rufioh was unsure of going to this convention. He was lucky that he had a friend of his send him copies of anime and manga from their side of the country, but there were still so few people there when he entered. Not that he expected a crowd of people to show up, as there was little anime and less manga stateside. At least he managed to perfect his cosplay before the convention started. He just hoped someone would recognize it since it was from a recently new series.

The convention, though small in size, was fun. Rufioh managed to chat with a lot of anime fans, some who were familiar with some of his favorite anime series. There were a few non-anime cosplayers as well, but he didn't mind. No point in telling them how to have their fun. A few people even stopped him for pictures. He realized what time it was and decided to stop by the food court for some lunch. He had no idea what to get, considering how many places there were to choose from, but before he could make up his mind, he felt someone tap his shoulder. "Excuse me?" a female voice asked.

Rufioh turned around, seeing a girl around his age. She wasn't wearing much due to her cosplay, the only clothes she wore were a tiger-stripe bikini and knee-high go-go boots. Her hair was long and dark green, possibly a wig, and tiny little horn poked out of the top. Rufioh recognized the character easily. It had to be Lum from Urusei Yatsura. "You cosplaying Goku correct?" the Lum cosplayer asked in slightly broken english.

"Yeah! I am!" Rufioh said with glee, excited to see that someone recognized his cosplay. "I didn't think anyone would notice."

The Lum cosplayer smiled. "Thought so. Big fan of Dragon Ball. Brought all current volumes with me from home." she said.

"Considering your cosplay, you're probably a fan of Urusei Yatsura as well huh, doll?" Rufioh said.

"Yes!" she said with glee. "Did not think cosplay was recognizable to anyone. Series is not available here yet."

"I knew it at first glance, I got a pen pal back in Japan who sends me manga and videotaped anime from there and they've sent me some volumes." Rufioh said.

"Oh, have contact back home then?" she asked.

"Wait you're from Japan?" Rufioh asked.

"Yes. Moved here recently." she explained.

"I guess that would explain the faulty english you're speaking." Rufioh said.

The girl blushed nervously. "Have not been here long. Cannot speak english well yet." she said.

"Woah, girl, I wasn't making fun of it or anything." Rufioh said, afraid he had offended her. "You just need some practice is all. Look, why don't I buy us some lunch and we can talk some more. I'd love to hear more about what kind of stuff you like."

"Thank you." she said. "Name is Damara."

Rufioh freezes for a second, you knows that name. "Damara Megido?" he askes.

"Yes." Damara said. "How you know name?"

"It's me, Rufioh!" he said with a smile.

Damara's face lit up with excitement. "Rufioh!" she said as she gave him a hug.

The two of them spent the rest of the day together. Rufioh had a feeling that going to this convention was a great idea after all.


	9. Nuclear Bomb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning for body horror, character death, and sadstuck

Rozu Rarondo and Dabu Sutoraida never imagined their world to be torn apart so suddenly as it was. They had no connection to the war, aside from Dabu's older brother being a soldier, they were your average students that had no idea of what that horrors that morning would bring them.

There had been an air raid warning an hour before it had happened, but there had been so few planes that the warning was canceled and the two didn't see any reason to worry. They prepared for school and began their morning walk together.

"So did you manage to finish your homework, or did you slack off again?" Rozu asked.

"Wait we had homework?" Dabu asked, seeming concerned.

"Yes, we did. Otherwise I would not be asking to make sure you had actually completed it now would I?" Rozu said.

"Man, I completely forgot about it I am so screwed." Dabu said. "Sucarachu-sensei is going to lecture me for ever because of it."

"Don't worry, I will do what I can to save you from his long-winded wrath." Rozu said. "Someone has to look out for you to make sure you don't mess things up too much."

"Heh, thanks Rozu. I don't know what I'd do without you." Dabu said. The young man stopped walking, looking up at the sky mesmerized.

Rozu noticed his sudden behavior, unsure of why he had egan to stand there in silence. "Dabu, what are you doing? You don't want to be chewed out for being late as well do you?" she asked. Without answering, Dabu grabbed her by the arm and began to run franticly in the opposite direction. "Dabu, what are you doing? The school is in the-"

The sound of an explosion drowned out her words.

\-----------------

Rozu woke up minutes later, feeling an imense heat nearby. She opened her eyes and tried to stand up, only to view the horror that would change her life forever.

There was fire everywhere, engulfing the buildings and even the people. So many people were screaming and running around as the fire burned their flesh. Rozu couldn't even speak or scream at the sight in front of her. She checked her own personage, making sure she was not among the unlucky burning souls.Although she was not on fire, there were noticable burn marks on her. Parts of her uniform had burned as well. She looked in the direction of where she had been lying. Burnt wood rested on the side, most likely removed from her body.

That's when she had remembered Dabu.

She couldn't find him anywhere. She had no idea if he had left to find some help, or if he was already among the burning people. Perhaps he had managed to get away, maybe he was safe, but she had no way to tell. Homework was the least of her problems now. She began to run back in the direction of home, as much as she worried about Dabu, she was more worried about her family than anything else.

She made it back to her house, only to find it in flames as well. She heard calls of distress coming from inside. It was her older sister Rokushi. With no time to spare, she ran into the building. She quickly managed to find her sister trapped under a fallen beam. Aside from her legs, she looked to be fine. Rozu quickly removed the beam and grabbed her sister, rushing her out of the building. Rokushi informed her that their mother had been killed in the fire. She had no idea what to say. Their mother had always been there for them, and now she was gone.

"What about Dabu's father?" Rozu asked. They were neighbors to the Sutoraida's so she would know if something had happened to them.

"I don't know, I was trapped under the beam before I could make it outside." Rokushi answered. "Why is this happening?!"

"There was an explosion!" Rozu answered. "I think it has something to do with the air raid warning an hour ago!"

"Where's Dabu?" Rokushi asked.

"...I don't know, but that doesn't matter right now, we have to get out of here!" Rozu said. The two sisters ran as fast as they could, trying to avoid the fires and nearly dead people.

\----------------------

It wasn't until the fires subsided that Rozu discovered what had happened to Dabu. So many people had died, so many that she had known. It wasn't until a charred body was removed from the Sutoraida residence that everything had came crashing down on her. It hadn't been of Dabu's father, but of Dabu himself. His father had mentioned how he had came back to get help for her when it happened. He had taken safety in the bomb shelter just in case when Dabu had banged on the door asking for his help. He had been too late though. Dabu himself was already in flames. There was nothing he could do to help his own son. He had no choice but to seek shelter himself.

Rozu looked back at the burn marks left on her arms. She realized that they weren't caused by the fire itself. It was Dabu who had tried to save her.

Rozu never was a girl who could easily cry, but that day she bawled into her sisters chest. Everything had been lost. Her mother, her home, her best friend, all gone. Dabu's father took them in since they had no where else to go, but Rozu would never be the same again after that fateful day in Hiroshima. And her arms carried a reminder of that for the rest of her life.

Why did it have to be her who survived? She should have died too, so why? Why would she have to carry the burden for the rest of her days? Why couldn't it have been her who had noticed the bomb? Why couldn't it have been her that dragged Dabu out of there so he could be safe? Why? Why? Why? She would never get the answers to her questions. No matter how hard she asked.

Rozu Rarondo would forever remember the day of August 6th, 1945. For she was one of the unlucky few who survived the event.


	10. Far Off Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning for car crashes, character death, and mental health issues
> 
> Based on Silent Hill: Shattered Memories

It had been so many years since that fateful day. The roads were icy, the car had lost control, the crash was inevitable. And the death of your father was as well. You were heavily affected by the loss, and tried to deny his death. You began to hate your mother in the process. As you became older, your memories of him began to blur, you began to see him as a hero. You went through so many incidents after that. You had an affair, got arrested, shoplifted, even stabbed a security guard.

You needed help.

You decided to visit the Lighthouse Clinic, surely a psychiatrist there could help you. You begin seeing Dr. Lalonde. She asks you many questions, about you, your father, your past, everything. Every session there's more questions and topics. One involves your family life, another involves death. She's a good psychiatrist, she listens to you and doesn't disagree with what you're saying. She shows empathy and sincerity for you and your problems. Even though later she begns to dive into more uncomfortable topics, you know it's because she's trying to do her job, and you do need help. But one session, she became furious.

She begins explaning to you what is really happening, how all the issues tie together. Your parent's divore, the crash, the fantasy you made up in your head about your dad. She tells you to wake up as she throws her glass of whiskey at the wall. She sighs as she sits back down in her chair. "Your dad wasn't a hero," she begins. "wasn't a knight in shining armor, he was a human being." The door begins to open. "You never knew him," Out from the door comes your dad, as the psychiatrist keeps talking. "and you never will.

"The dad walking around your head isn't even a ghost, he never existed." Your dad listens to her words, his face filled with disbelief. "A Frankenstien's monster, a child's fantasy. But you're alive. Your mother is alive. She's not the minster you make her out to be. You need to live your life, John."

You look up at your dad, unsure of what's happening. He smiles at you and comes down to your eye level. "You've been with me for so long." you manage to say.

"I always will be." he replies.

You shake your head, as he smiles and completely freezes before shattering into pieces. All you can do is lower your head. You realize the truth now. You can accept the reality of everything.

You leave the clinic, ready to live your life with the memories of him as a loving father and knowing those memories are real. When you get home, you close your box of momentos that's next to a picture of him. After a moment, you walk away. It's time to move on.


	11. Scattered Dream

What am I doing here?

I don't know why I made the trek all the way to her hive. Or rather why I entered this memory of hers. It's not like she's gonna want to talk to me like she used to. We don't have that kind of relationship anymore. Yet there has to be a reason why she chose this particular memory. She doesn't just choose things like this for no reason. Might as well just play the part, I don't have anything better to do than sit here like a dumbass. I knock the door, and hear her cackling from inside.

"WHO 1S 1T?" she askes, even though she should know who I am considering that it's her memory.

"IT'S THE ONLY PERSON WHO WOULD EVEN BOTHER WALKING OUT INTO THE FOREST OF CRAZY, WHO WERE YOU EXPECTING?" I answer.

The door opens and there she stands. Except she's wearing her stupid dragon hood over her face, as she seems to do every single day now. Not even when she's dreaming will she take it off. I can still see her madwoman's grin under it though. "4ND WH4T FORC3 POSS3SS3D YOU TO COM3 H3R3, H4V3 YOU COM3 TO CONF3SS TO YOUR H31NOUS CR1M3S?" she asks me.

"NO I CAME HERE TO TALK WITH YOU, SO CAN WE STOP PLAYING THIS IDIOTIC SCENARIO THAT WE DID LONG AGO?" I say, getting a bit impatient. Her grin dissolves and she looks down at her feet. Or smell in her case.

"1 H4D HOP3D W3 COULD ST1LL PL4Y OUT TH4T CONV3ERS4T1ON." she manages to say. "1 THOUGH YOU WOULD W4NT TO DO TH3 S4M3."

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT, TEREZI." I tell her. "IF SITUATIONS WERE DIFFERENT THEN MAYBE. BUT THIS IS SERIOUS."

"HOW S3R1OUS?" she asks.

"...CAN WE GO TO OUR OLD SPOT?" I say.

She doesn't answer for a moment, probably to think over how stupid I sound right now. Like she would even think of going there with me. "SUR3. WHY NOT."

Seriously?! She wants to go?

"SHOULD W3 T4K3 TH3 W4LK TH3R3 OR..." she begins, but I know my answer already.

"WALK. I KNOW THAT THESE DREAM BUBBLE COULD ALLOW US TO JUST MACIGALLY TAKE US THERE THROUGH THE LAME POWERS OF MEMORY, BUT I WANT TO WALK THERE. LIKE WE USED TO." I say.

She seems to smile at that idea. "4LR1GHT. L34D TH3 W4Y, OFF1C3R." I always hated that nickname, but right now it makes me feel like we still have something so I don't say otherwise.

The walk there is quiet, which makes it disturbing. I find it amazing that I still know where to go after all this time. We pass through all the fallen trees, and make it to the river. From there we follow it upstream until we reach the lake. Even though practically no one ever came into these woods we treated this as our special spot. Our secret hideaway. Anytime I actually came out to see her we would come here and have fun. Well, as much fun as you could have at a deserted lake in the middle of the woods.

We sit down by the lakeside in silence. I still want to talk to her, but like the idiot I am I can't get the words to actually leave my thoughts. "SO WH4T D1D YOU W4NT TO T4LK 4BOUT 4NYW4Y?" Terezi finally speaks up.

"OH. RIGHT. MOSTLY ABOUT YOU I GUESS. YOU'VE BEEN ACTING WEIRD LATELY. WEIRDER THAN USUAL WHICH I NEVER THOUGH WAS POSSIBLE." I tell her.

"YOU DON'T N33D TO B3 WORRI3D 4BOUT M3, YOU'R3 NOT MY MO1R41L." she says.

"BUT I'M STILL YOUR FRIEND AND IT'S NORMAL TO BE WORRIED WHEN YOUR FRIENDS ARE SLOWLY GOING OFF THE HANDLE." I say. "YOU'VE BEEN AVOIDING EVERYONE THESE DAYS, EVEN DAVE. NO ONE ELSE HAS THE GUTS TO TALK TO YOU SO I DECIDED IT WAS ABOUT TIME I KNOCKED SOME SENSE INTO YOUR HEAD."

"K4RK4T 1'M F1N3. TH3R3'S NOTH1NG WRONG W1TH M3."

"MAYBE YOU CAN KEEP TELLING YOURSELF THAT, AND MAYBE THE OTHERS ARE GOING TO IGNORE IT, BUT I'M NOT AN IDIOT AND I CAN TELL WHEN SOMETHING IS FUCKING WRONG. NOW STOP LYING TO ME AND TELL ME THE TRUTH."

She doesn't answer. I continue to sit there because I'm not leaving until I get an answer from her, and she knows it. 

"...1T'S L4TUL4." she answers. I know she's just making that up because it's obviously Gamzee, but I know that it's all I'm going to get out of her.

"WHAT, THOSE ASSHOLES AGAIN? I TOLD YOU THAT THEY'RE ALL ASSHOLES AND THAT YOU SHOULD IGNORE THEM."

"1T'S NOT TH4T 34SY." she says. "3V3RYON3 L1K3S H3R 4ND TH1NKS SH3'S COOL. M34NWH1L3 1 B4R3LY H4V3 4NYON3 4ND YOU 4LL TH1NK 1'M W31RD."

"THAT'S NOT TRUE." I tell her. "YOU HAVE LOTS OF FRIENDS, THE ONLY PROBLEM IS THAT THEY DIED. AND THE ONES THAT ARE STILL ALIVE ARE RIGHT HERE FOR YOU TO TALK TO. AND SO WHAT IF YOU'RE WEIRD? BEING WEIRD CAN BE GOOD, AND IT JUST SO HAPPENS THAT YOU'RE THE GOOD KIND OF WEIRD."

"...YOU'R3 JUST S4Y1NG TH4T."

"NO, I'M NOT. IF I WERE JUST SAYING THAT THEN I WOULDN'T HAVE ASKED YOU TO COME HERE. I WOULDN'T BE SITTING HERE NEXT TO YOU. I WOULDN'T CARE ABOUT WHAT WOULD HAPPEN TO YOU. YOU HAVE GREAT FRIENDS, A WONDERFUL MATESPIRIT, WHAT ELSE COULD YOU NEED TO SHOW THAT PEOPLE LIKE YOU AND THINK YOU'RE AWESOME. AND IF ANYONE SAYS OTHERWISE, THEN FUCK THEM. THEY CLEARLY DON'T KNOW SHIT."

She sits there silently. I'm about ready to ask her if she's okay, but then she kisses me. It's just a breif one on the lips, and doesn't mean anything, but it's still a kiss. As she stands up and walks away I begin to wonder why she did that. I narrow it down to either she wanted to say "thank you" or she was just playing out the memory.


End file.
